Todo o Nada
by Satoshi Ryu
Summary: Ash nunca penso que despues de lograr vencer a Lance tubiera que enfrentar a su mas grande enemigo y es que la felizidad del maestro se decidira en esta batalla


Todo o Nada

La pelea aun no comenzaba pero el joven maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum estaba hecho un mar de nervios, como nunca antes en sus veintiún años de vida y es que en esta batalla el joven maestro no luchaba por defender su título de campeón de Kanto. Ash luchaba por el bien del mundo y también por el bien de la mujer que amaba.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para el joven maestro, hace apenas unas horas el estaba en su hogar celebrando su recién adquirido título de maestro y ahora, se encontraba a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la base del equipo Rocket. El motivo, El antiguo líder del Team Rocket Giovanni Milenio, lo había desafiado a una batalla a muerte.

El joven maestro al principio pensaba llamar a la policía y denunciar a Giovanni, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el Milenio había secuestrado a su mejor amiga. Ash estaba furioso y sin dudarlo tomo 5 pokebolas y junto a su ya evolucionado Raichu se dirigió al lugar de la batalla.

El joven entrenador mientras volaba en la espalda de su pokemon fuego recordó que años atrás, el había logrado desmantelar al equipo Rocket llevando a la organización al fracaso con su plan del dominio mundial. Casi todos los miembros del equipo Rocket habían sido capturados, todos menos el líder que se creía que había muerto en la feroz batalla.

Pero Giovanni había regresado y exigía saldar cuentas con el joven maestro.

Ash no tendría problemas con pelear otra vez contra el ex líder de los Rocket, pero Giovanni había planeado todo bien y es que dentro de su mente sabia que el mataría a Ash y no solo a Ash si no a todos sus seres queridos, empezando por su preciada amiga.

Es por eso que antes de pelear contra Ash, este estudio con meses de anticipación al joven para descubrir sus debilidades y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Ash tenía una debilidad muy común. Tal vez el joven aun no la conocía pero Giovanni la descubrió cuando vio al joven visitar a su amiga de la infancia.

Misty Waterflower una de las actuales miembros de la elite 4 de Kanto y maestra de pokemons de agua, al principio Giovanni pensaba que era como cualquier otra amistad de Ash. Pero al ver el brillo en los ojos del maestro pokemon el ex líder solo pudo sonreír con maldad.

Fue así como se las ingenio para secuestrar a la joven todo gracias a su más nueva y poderosa adquisición. Genesect un pokemon legendario alterado para no tener corazón y gracias a la bola maestra ahora solo lo obedecía a él.

Ahora el momento de la venganza había llegado a las espaldas atada a una asiento, estaba Misty y como no dejaba de gritar y quejarse y amenazar de muerte. El ex líder de los Rocket le puso una cinta de aislar en la boca.

Ash miraba con furia a Giovanni – ¡maldito!, déjala fuera de esto. Esto es entre tú y yo – el hombre de mayor edad solo sonrió con maldad – Ash Ketchum, me quitaste mi organización y destruiste mis planes, es hora de que mueras, pero antes de eso te hare sufrir – el joven Ketchum apretó los puños y miro a Misty – no te preocupes Misty en un momento más te rescatare – la joven pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que confiaba en el, Ash solo pudo sonreí mientras Giovanni lo miraba con enojo, pero siguiendo su plan cambio su expresión por una sonrisa de maldad y saco su bola maestra – tu no salvaras a nadie Ketchum, es mas hoy mismo morirás -

Ash vio como Giovanni lanzaba una pokebola al aire y de ella aparece un pokemon que Ash nunca había visto – Genesect, es un pokemon legendario que fue modificado por la organización llamada el equipo plasma, cuando los destruí me quede con su más grande creación ahora prepárate – Ash tomo una pokebola de su cinturón y la lanzo al aire de esta salió su Lucario – Genesect usa Tecno shock – el ataque dio de golpe en Lucario el cual no pudo esquivar el ataque y salió disparado hacia los cielos, al caer al suelo se escucho un fuerte estruendo

Ash miraba a uno de sus más poderosos pokemons – oh créeme Ash, esta vez tus mascotas no te salvaran – Ash miraba con furia a Giovanni y regreso a su ya derrotado Lucario a su pokebola.

Mientras Misty veía como su mejor amigo y amor secreto luchaba por salvarla. Pero grande fue su preocupación al ver como no solo Lucario, si no también, Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Floatzel, caían derrotados sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para defenderse de tal terrible pokemon.

Giovanni empezó a reír con locura, su venganza se estaba llevando a cabo justo como él la planeo, primero acabar con las mascotas del joven maestro, mostrándole que en verdad el no es nadie, luego mataría a la mujer que amaba frente a sus ojos y por último el mismo lo mataría a él. Ya después podría comenzar de nuevo con su plan de dominio mundial.

Ash miro a su más fiel amigo – bien amigo, eres mi última esperanza – el pokemon eléctrico solo sonrió y camino frente a su entrenador.

Giovanni veía con desprecio al pokemon eléctrico, aquel mismo pokemon que había arruinado miles de planes que tenia – Raichu es mi último pokemon, pero con el lograre vencerte o moriremos en el intento – sentencio el maestro de pueblo paleta – que así sea, ¡Genesect, usa Tecno Shock! – el golpe dio en Raichu pero este antes de azotar el suelo logro componer la caída – bien ahora tacleada de voltios – Raichu a una velocidad increíble golpeo al pokemon legendario pero este ni se movió, simplemente miro al roedor eléctrico sin inmutarse.

Giovanni rio con mucha fuerza – eso es lo mejor que tienes, mi pokemon ni lo sintió, no tengo idea como lograste convertirte en maestro pokemon o como venciste a Lance, pero si tu eres el más fuerte de todos, este mundo caerá ante mis pies – Milenio volvió a reír mientras Ash ordenaba un ataque trueno.

La poderosa descarga dio en el pokemon acero, pero este al parecer ni lo sintió – ¡acabalo Genesect usa giga impacto! – el poderos ataque dio de lleno contra Raichu, este salió hacia atrás llevándose a Ash junto con él.

Ash se levanto con Raichu en brazos y vio como este estaba inconsciente – Raichu.. – El joven maestro por primera vez desde que tenía a su amigo como pokemon lo regreso a su pokebola y miro con furia a Giovanni que no dejaba de reír – ahora que ya no tienes ni un pokemon con que protegerte. Acabare con ella sin que puedas hacer absolutamente nada, ¡Genesect Tecno Shock! – sin pensarlo dos veces el joven maestro empezó a correr hacia ese pokemon.

Giovanni al ver lo que intentaba Ash le ordeno al pokemon acero/bicho que atacara a Ash. Con una de sus extremidades el pokemon golpeo a Ash, asiendo que este callera a los pies de la silla donde estaba Misty.

La joven líder al ver como Ash era golpeado por ese pokemon no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos, tenía miedo. Pero no miedo por su vida, si no por la vida de Ash. El joven maestro se intento poner de pie y fue cuando comprobó que tenía dos costillas rotas, además de una horrible herida en el hombro derecho, también de su frente sangraba, pero eso era lo de menos, para el joven maestro.

Lo más importante para Ash, era Misty y ignorando el dolor el joven entrenador se puso de pie y miro a Misty y descubrió que lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el joven maestro se acerco a ella y le quito la cinta de la boca – ¡Ash! – Fue lo primero que dijo Misty, pero este le cayó con la mano – no te preocupes Misty, todo estará bien – Misty no pudo evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

En eso la joven líder sintió como alguien limpiaba sus lagrimas y miro a Ash – confía en mí, saldremos de esta – Ash le sonrió a la pelirroja y esta pudo ver en los ojos de Ash una gran determinación. Esa misma determinación que siempre la había hecho confiar ciegamente en el entrenador, esa misma determinación que la enamoro del despistado maestro, esa misma determinación que siempre lograba que Ash hiciera lo que nadie creía posible.

Ash se giro y encaro a Giovanni - Pero que conmovedor – dijo con burla Giovanni – bueno espero que se hayan despedido, porque es hora de que mueran y que mejor que mueran sufriendo entre las llamas, Genesect usa lanzallamas – el pokemon acero lanzo el poderoso ataque contra sus víctimas.

Misty cerró los ojos y espero que las llamas llegaran pero no sintió nada y fue cuando abrió vio como Ash contenía el ataque con sus manos, ante la atónita mirada de Giovanni – _como Ash puede hacer eso _– se pregunto Misty. En eso Ash empezó a emanar una pequeña energía azul a su alrededor – el aura está conmigo – y sin decir más el joven entrenador regreso el ataque contra el pokemon acero, el cual callo por primera vez en el día.

Genesect se puso de pie y miro al entrenador mientras Giovanni dejo de reír para mirar con odio al joven Ketchum – así que eres un guardián del aura – Ash miro seriamente a Giovanni, este después de unos segundos quito su mira de odio y la cambio por una mirada seria – según las leyendas, si un guardián del aura usa mucho este poder, este morirá – Ash no se inmuto pero apretó fuertemente los puños, el conocía el riesgo, sabía lo que había pasado hace muchos años a Sir Aarón, pero él tenía que correr el riego ya que esta batalla era para proteger a Misty y si era por ella, valía la pena el riesgo.

Ash sonrió ante sus pensamientos, hace tiempo que veía a su amiga como algo más, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Por miedo a perder su amistad, ahora se daba cuenta que si salía vivo de esta pelea, lo primero que haría sería decirle lo que él siente por ella. Solo si lograba salir de esta batalla. El joven Ketchum concentro su aura en sus manos y miro a Genesect – _es hora de la verdad, todo o nada, no puedo perder, no debo perder – _Ash sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad, así que junto todo su poder del aura y lo concentro en sus manos – ¡Genesect usa hyper rayo! – al mismo tiempo los dos lanzaron su ataque.

Misty no entendía nada, ahora Ash tenia súper poderes, que era eso del aura, si Ash lograba ganar el tendría que explicarle muchas cosas. Pero por mientras deseaba de todo corazón que el saliera vivo de esta batalla y es que las palabras de Giovanni sobre lo del guardián, la tenían con mucho miedo de perder a Ash.

La joven vio como tanto Ash y Genesect lanzaban sus ataques y como chocaban uno contra el otro ocasionando una gran explosión, que si no hubiera sido por que la silla estaba pegada al suelo ella hubiera salido volando hacia atrás.

La tierra tembló ante el choque de ataques y una gran nube de humo cubrió todo el campo de batalla. Misty abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Ash y mientras el polvo se disipaba vio como el pokemon legendario estaba en el suelo inconsciente – _Ash venció a un pokemon legendario con sus manos – _Misty no podía creer lo que veía, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse ya que vio como el joven de pueblo paleta se iba de espaldas y caía inconsciente.

Misty trato de liberarse de la silla y haciendo fuerza logro zafar una de sus manos, ya que con la explosión los amarres se habían soltado un poco, después logro zafarse la otra mano y se desato las piernas de la silla y corrió rápidamente hacia Ash.

Cuando llego hasta el, vio que tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo además de que respiraba con dificultad. En eso de los escombros del gimnasio salió una mano y luego empezó a salir de apoco Giovanni que veía con furia a los jóvenes que estaban en el suelo – maldito, siempre arruinando mis planes, pero llego tu hora – Giovanni tomo un tubo de acero del suelo y se fue acercando a la joven pareja.

Misty estaba agotada y veía como Ash seguía inconsciente _– tengo que protegerlo, el vino a salvarme, ahora es mi turno - _La joven elite se puso entre Giovanni y Ash usando su cuerpo como escudo, para que Giovanni no lograra matar al joven maestro. Giovanni soltó una maldición al ver como la pelirroja se había liberado – no me importa si tu mueres primero igual los dos morirán – el hombre levanto el palo y golpeo a la pelirroja en la espalda haciendo que Misty soltara un grito de dolor al sentir el golpe en su espalda.

Giovanni siguió así por 2 o 3 golpes tratando de alejarla del maestro – estúpida, quítate ahora mismo – Misty que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos por los golpes recibidos, miro con odio a Giovanni – nunca me quitare – Giovanni le dio una cachetada a Misty asiendo que se alejara de Ash y callera a unos metros del joven maestro.

El ex líder sonrió con felicidad, ahora su venganza al fin estaría consumada. Tomo el tubo de acero de tal forma que lograría clavarlo en el corazón del joven maestro – ¡no! – Giovanni no alcanzo a reaccionar y es que después de su grito, Misty se lanzo contra él con todas sus fuerzas logrando tumbarlo y haciendo que el tubo callera a unos metros de ellos – eres una zorra - Giovanni se puso de pie y se acerco a la líder y la levanto del cuello y la empezó a asfixiar – muere perra – la joven pelirroja no podía respirar y por sus ojos caían lagrimas, sabía que su hora estaba cerca, se lamento que no podía ayudar a Ash.

Pero su tristeza mas grande era que iba a morir y Ash nunca sabría que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, poco a poco sintió como las fuerzas se le iban, en eso perdió el conocimiento, Giovanni sonrió con maldad al comprobar que la joven no respiraba mas.

En eso se escucho un grito – ¡suéltala! – el ex líder sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y es que Ash, había logrado recuperar el conocimiento y con el tubo de metal golpeo la cabeza de Giovanni, asiendo que este soltara a la pelirroja.

Misty y Giovanni cayeron al suelo, Ash se acerco a la pelirroja rápidamente y al ver que estaba con los ojos cerrados temió lo peor. Se acerco a su pecho y con terror descubrió que la joven no respiraba – ¡no! – El grito de Ash retumbo por todo el lugar y de sus ojos lagrimas empezaron a caer como una cascada – ¡no Misty, por Arceus no me dejes, maldición no! – el joven maestro la abrazo con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían – maldición, porque Misty! – el joven no sabía qué hacer, podía el morir y no le importaba, pero perder a Misty era algo que no podía permitirse, en eso pensó que podría hacer, aun no podía estar muerta, algo tenía que hacer, no era el momento para entrar en pánico, la vida de Misty estaba en juego.

Ash se limpio las lagrimas mientras recordaba las lecciones de primeros auxilios que le había dado Brock años atrás en su viaje. Lo primero que hizo fue recostar a Misty y después de un leve sonrojo que apareció en su mirada, el joven tomo aire y realizo la respiración de boca a boca. Después de darle aire golpeaba levemente el pecho de la joven para hacerla reaccionar. Lo hizo unas 3 o 4 veces y Misty seguía sin reaccionar. Otra vez la desesperación empezó a inundar a Ash, mientras nuevas lagrimas salían por sus ojos – demonios Misty, respira, por lo que más quieras respira – Ash estaba desesperado no sabía que mas podía hacer, con aun lagrimas en los ojos Ash le volvió a dar aire.

Viendo que Misty no reaccionaba, el joven se desespero y se puso de pie, agarro el tubo de acero y lo lanzo hacia los aires, el tubo callo a unos metros del pokemon legendario que seguía inconsciente – _como puede ser que lo vencí a él y no puedo salvar a Misty – _en eso Ash recordó el poder del aura – tal vez funcione – el joven se limpio las lagrimas y se sentó alado de Misty, mientras concentraba su aura.

El joven toco el pecho de Misty con su aura ya concentrada y asiéndolo despacio logro hacer que un poco de esta entrara en Misty. La joven elite abrió los ojos de golpe, lo primero que hizo fue tomar aire con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a respirar rápidamente – Misty, estas viva – grito con felicidad el joven maestro.

Misty se sonrojo al ver como Ash la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras lagrimas caían por los ojos del joven maestro. En eso todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a la mente de Misty, el secuestro, la pelea de Ash, el pokemon legendario, Giovanni y ella siendo asfixiada por el ex líder.

En eso Misty levanta la mirada alrededor y ve como el lugar esta todo destruido ve como Genesect esta inconsciente aun y como a unos metros de ellos se encuentra también inconsciente Giovanni.

En eso Ash se separa de ella y se pone de pie – tenemos que irnos, este lugar aun es peligroso – Ash le extiende la mano a Misty, para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la joven no lo logra hacer y es que su pierna se ah lastimado – Ash mi tobillo, me duele, no puedo levantarme – Ash miro el tobillo de la pelirroja y se agacho a su altura.

Misty se sorprendió al ver como Ash la cargaba como si no pesara nada ignorando sus heridas, que al parecer no le dolían – ¡Ash! – El joven maestro la miro y le sonrió, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara – no te preocupes no pesas nada – la joven pelirroja se sonrojo de mas y abrazo del cuello a Ash.

En eso el pokemon legendario Genesect, empezó a reaccionar y mientras lo hacía golpeo uno de los pilares del lugar, asiendo que este se empezara a derrumbar – genial, solo esto nos faltaba, yo que quería salir de aquí con estilo ahora tendré que salir corriendo por nuestras vidas – el joven maestro se quejaba, mientras Misty lo miro con enojo – deja de quejarte y !mueve tus piernas Ketchum, que después de todo lo que pasamos aquí no sería divertido morir así!

Ash, con Misty en brazos logro salir de las ruinas de la base de los rockets justo antes de que esta se derrumbara y los dejara atrapados bajo los escombros. Los dos jóvenes fueron testigos como lo último del imperio de Giovanni se destruía, dando final a esa pesadilla para siempre.

Mientras Ash sonreía por su exitoso rescate fue cuando sintió algo suave sobre su mejilla y volteo a ver a Misty todo sonrojado y es que el beso en su mejilla lo había sorprendido – ¿Misty? – Cuando Ash iba a preguntar porque del beso Misty le puso dos deseos en sus labios – eso fue por salvarme Ash y esto es porque te quiero – lo próximo que supo Ash, fue que Misty le estaba besando los labios.

El joven entrenador no se tardo nada en responder el beso a la joven elite, ella al sentir que el beso era correspondido aumento el nivel de intensidad de este, era un beso lleno de necesidad que ambos necesitaban. Un beso que daba un nuevo comienzo a su relación, los segundos pasaron y por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse – Ash – Misty estaba toda sonrojada igual que el joven maestro – ¿tu también me quieres? – pregunto esperanzada la joven líder.

Pero Ash negó con la cabeza – no Misty no te quiero – la joven pelirroja lo miro sin comprender, si no la quería por que le había correspondido el beso – yo te amo – termino por decir el joven entrenador.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír como nunca y una lágrima de felicidad se deslizo por su mejilla. Mientras volvía a besar a su amado, Ash no dudo en responder el beso, cuando este término la joven pareja se miro – Misty, ¿creo que esto nos hace novios, no? – La joven pelirroja solo sonrió – así es Ash, ahora somos novios – el joven sonrió de felicidad igual que ella.

En eso de los escombros se escucha un fuerte rugido. Asiendo que Ash y Misty se asusten y es que segundos después Genesect sale de las ruinas, el pokemon legendario mira a la pareja y vuelve a rugir, después de eso se eleva por los aires alejándose del lugar.

La joven pareja ve como se aleja el pokemon legendario – espero que no lo volvamos a ver – Ash solo sonríe ante las palabras de Misty – no es su culpa Misty, el estaba siendo controlado por Giovanni, ahora es libre – Misty niega con la cabeza – no lo digo por eso – Ash la mira – ¿entonces por que lo dices? - en eso Misty sonríe de medio lado – ¡lo que pasa es que odio a los pokemon tipo bicho! – A Ash le sale una gotita en la nuca – jejeje nunca cambiaras – Misty ahora le sonríe con alegría – claro que no, así te enamoraste de mi – el joven solo asiente con la cabeza.

En es Ash comienza a caminar hacia ciudad verde que es la ciudad más cercana a las ruinas de la base del equipo Rocket, el joven nota como Misty se quedo dormida en sus brazos y mira al frente y ve como el sol se comienza a poner –_ me gustaría despertarla para que viera esta puesta del sol, pero se ve tan linda cuando duerme – _Ash no puede soltar una carcajada al comprender sus palabras –_ no cabe duda que tú me haces ser un cursi de primera, ya parezco Brock con esos pensamientos - _ el joven entrenador miraba con una sonrisa el horizonte – en que piensas – la suave vos de Misty lo saco de sus pensamientos y la miro siempre con su sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que era – pensaba en lo mucho que te quiero – Misty soltó una risita – si sigues así Ketchum, pensare que eres Brock disfrazado – Ash inflo sus cachetes y miro con enojo fingido a la pelirroja.

En eso sintió un beso en su mejilla – yo también te amo Ash – el joven entrenador volvió a sonreír – mira Ash, la puesta de sol es hermosa – Ash miro la puesta – no tanto como tu – Misty se sonrojo – ¿en verdad no eres Brock disfrazado? – Ash solo miro al frente – deja ya esa broma Misty – la joven sonrió – sabes me gusta mucho este Ash cursi – Ash volvió a inflar los cachetes – no lo soy – Misty lo miro con desafío.

Oh si lo eres

Que no lo soy

Que si

Que no

Que si

Que no

En eso los dos guardan silencio y sonríe – hay cosas que nunca cambian – dice Misty – si y otras que vale la pena que cambien – Ash se detiene unos segundos y besa a Misty mientras el sol se empieza a ocultar. Tal vez las heridas dolieron, tal vez estuvieron a punto de morir pero hoy justo como el primer día del viaje pokemon de Ash están juntos y es que ellos se conocieron en una aventura, pero en realidad todo comienza apartar de ahora.

Fin

¬¬ no me gusto, pero espero que a ustedes si jejeje buno este fic va dedicado a mistyket, espero que te guste mujer. Se cuidan y bueno tal vez este sea el comienzo de mi regreso a fanfiction, sean felices.


End file.
